The Witches Revenge
by blackcat254
Summary: After finding out they were under love potions Harry and Draco follow the Evil Witch Duo to America and team up with their childhood friend JJ and her team of behavior analysts.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's POV**

 _Location: Ministry of Magic, Head Auror Office_

I sighed as I looked tiredly at all the paperwork that this case was giving me. Honestly, I am starting to think that it was not worth it, but I will finish it to avenge all the innocent people that those two witches have murdered. I sighed when I remembered why those two are murdering others, It was Draco's and I's fault. I remember it like it was yesterday when Draco and I heard those two plotting...

 **. . . . Flashback . . . .**

 _I was walking through the halls of Hogwarts with Draco, when we heard voices of our girlfriends drifting from an adjacent corridor. We paused and looked at each other, catching each others smile._

 _Me and Draco slowly crept through the hallway, we didn't have to worry about keeping quiet with all of the students around. we were ready to surprise them._

" _I made the potion last night" I heard Pansy Parkinson say to Ginny Weasley. We were only a few feet away from them now, and the crowd thinned out considerably, so it was easier to hear what they were saying._

" _Great" Ginny responded. I saw her go through the bag that was hanging around her shoulder. "Now all we have to do is slip it into their drinks" Draco and I stopped, confused. We started to wonder who they were talking about, and what potion they had created._

" _Do you think Draco and Harry will find out… I mean us putting a love potion into their drinks so they would fall in love with us?" Pansy questioned Ginny._

" _Oh please" Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "They'll be too much in love with us to ever figure it out. They'll soon become bumbling idiots as far as we are concerned, then they would be wrapped around our fingers. Just like we've always dreamed"_

 _I felt my fists clench with anger. Something now felt ominous about the two girls that stood before us._

" _And how would we become bumbling idiots?" It was Draco's voice, even though I opened my mouth to speak._

" _Draco!" Pansy squealed, dropping a vile to the ground._

 _Immediately I noticed the sheen of the potion and the smell of birthday cake. I knew what it was right away. It was love potion._

 _Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson were giving us love potions behind our backs._

 _ **. . . . End Flashback . . . .**_

Needless to say, Draco and I quickly found the antidote for it and immediately broke up with the girlfriends that we now knew that we never loved. They were destroyed and heartbroken and in revenge decided to take on the dark arts. They then used those skills to kill innocent people- just to get back at me and Draco.

I shook myself from the pounding thoughts that were running through my head, and was just about to put my head down for a small few minute nap- before I started that damn no good paperwork again- when I was interrupted by my partner rushing through the door shouting "Harry, they've fled the country!"

"What?!" I shouted, forgetting my tiredness and suddenly feeling wide awake. "How could they have left the country without our sensors going off?"

" I don't know Harry. Maybe we missed some sort of transportation when setting the sensor up. Something they thought of that we didn't." Draco said with slight hesitance in his voice

' _That's not possible…'_ My thoughts started, the gears turning in my mind. ' _Well maybe it is. Those two are crazy and not known to be sane.'_ I thought, _'We covered everything…. Didn't we?'_

I sighed in frustration. ' _Grrrrrrrrr. . .'_ I thought _'Now what?'_

"Do we know what country they went to?" I asked Draco. He looked up at me with a look of what I thought was relief in his eyes. Relief at what? I do not know, but relief nonetheless.

"Yeah. We have an idea of where they went." he said

"Well, are you going to tell me where they went or not, Draco?" I asked him slowly as if I was speaking to a small child.

"They went to a place that we have no jurisdiction at all in. Harry... they went to America." Draco said with a quiet tone and not quite catching my eye.

' _Damn. Now there is no way to catch them.'_ I thought with a growl, _'Wait, that's not true. There is one person who may be able to help us.'_

I picked up my phone and dialed a number that I have not dialed in a long time and did not particularly want to call for something like this.

 **JJ's POV**

 _Location: BAU Office, Quantico Virginia_

I was going through case files when I heard the phone ring. I looked at the caller number and didn't recognize it. I hesitantly picked it up with an air of caution.

"Agent Jareau speaking." I said into the speaker.

"Long time no talk, Jenny." I heard a voice I didn't think I would hear again say.

"Same to you Andy." I said with a hint of teasing in my voice.

"Don't call me Andy. You know how much I hate that nickname Jenny." He said with mock anger.

"Fine. How about a compromise? You don't call me Jenny and I won't call you Andy... Andy." I could almost see the smile that was plastered on his face at the moment.

"It's a deal JJ" I shook my head and then looked at the casefile that was in front of me.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure?" I said pleasantly, looking at the gruesome pictures before me.

"I wish it was a pleasantry" Harry started. "But I was hoping you could help me"

"Uh, you know, I think I'm gonna have to call you back…" I said slowly, scanning through the details of the case.

"This is important JJ" He said urgently, I could almost hear the desperation as I listened to the tone of his voice. A picture made me pause.

"Uh, Harry... can I ask you something?" I asked with a shocked yet angry tone.

"What is it?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Why is the Malfoy crest in a casefile that I'm looking at right now?" I questioned, the anger now trying to claw right into my heart. I tried to keep it contained as I looked at the crest once more- it was the crest that took everything away from me.

"That was what I was trying to tell you, Jenny. You have two dark witches running amok in your country out for revenge" He said with a hint of something in his voice that I could not describe. I wasn't sure if why, but

"Why would there be dark witches out for revenge here Andy?" I asked him now that I had gotten over my anger of seeing the Malfoy crest once again.

"Well they started in England, then moved all around Europe, but as my men were closing in on them apparently they fled the area with a homemade portkey to the closest airport." Andy told me solemnly.

"That doesn't answer my question Andy," I told him then asked curiously "How did you know that they escaped to an airport?"

I heard him sigh." One of my men were lucky enough to barely graze them with a tracking charm before they portkeyed away to somewhere in the US"


	2. Chapter 2: The Phone Call

**JJ's POV**

 _Location: BAU, Quantico, Virginia_

I sighed as I looked over the case file in my hands. Seeing that crest again stirred up old feelings of anger. I had thought I was over these feelings from the past, forgiving the Malfoys for practically kidnapping my best friend.

Not allowing my anger to stooper, I got up from my desk with the file still in hand. I had to get the okay from Strauss, before I could say yes to Harry's request.

I took long strides towards Strauss's office. I knew there couldn't be any more waste of time on this case if we had to catch two girls with magic.

Strauss's office seemed too far away; the file too heavy as I strode along the hallway. I kept focus on my footsteps; not wanting to think of the crest that was still burning at the back of my mind.

I walked up to Strauss's door and knocked for permission to enter. I heard a faint 'Come in' from inside. I opened the door with the case file in hand and walked the rest of the distance to her desk.

"Agent Jareau, what can I do for you?" Strauss asked me.

"You are a witch? Aren't you?" I asked her with slight hesitation. Her head snapped up. It was clear that she hadn't expected me to know her secret.

It didn't take her long to get over the initial shock. She pursed her lips into a hard line and looked at me. Her eyes traveled to the file that I held in my hands.

"I take it that this has something to do with a case" She said, looking back to me.

"Unfortunately." I said, placing the file on the desk before her. She took the file into her hands and opened it up, reading the contents inside.

"I have a team awaiting clearance for a collaboration" I told her. "I think they would be more skilled in this case with their experience." I couldn't bring myself to sit down. My nerves couldn't sit still, I was on edge of anger and determination.

Stauss sighed and placed the file gently on the polished surface before her. "Which Ministry?" She asked.

"What do you mean 'which ministry' chief?

"Exactly what I said Agent. Which Ministry Auror team is awaiting clearance for a collaboration? British or American?"

"British" I stated.

"Goddamnit! Why! Why me! What did I do to deserve to have that annoying, vain blond pretty boy here in MY office. Why does he have to come here! Wasn't putting up with his father as a child enough. Now Lucius had a spawn too. This is worse than a nightmare."

I felt really awkward in the middle of Strauss's mental breakdown and started to slowly back away towards the door. There was no chance for me to stop it, and I was pretty sure she wanted to be alone.

 **Reid's POV**

 _Location: BAU, Quantico, Virginia_

I was talking with Emily and Derek when I heard a commotion up in Chief Strauss's office. I looked up to see what was happening and saw Emily and Derek looking up as well. What I saw shocked me. It looks like the chief was having some sort of breakdown. JJ I could see seemed to be slowly backing out of her office with a freaked out look on her face. Even then she looks beautiful.

"What do you think happened?" Emily questioned to Derek and I. "I've never seen Strauss like that"

"I don't know," Derek replied. "Though it would have to be something that really annoys her." He was leaning up against my desk, where I had happened to see the scene before me.

"Or _someone"_ All three of us looked over at David Rossi as he stopped next to Emily, taking a sip from his coffee cup. "Ten bucks says it's Hotch"

"Only ten Rossi? I'll give you fifty" Emily said, watching the commotion intently

Even though there was the usual banter, I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking at JJ, who was leaning on the railing, her eyes trained on something that was inside the file itself.

"I'll beat you both and give you a hundred" I looked to my other side and saw Hotch himself, trying to act like he didn't care, but by his sideways glances, while he had a file open on his palm, I could tell that he did.

After a few moments of the entertainment, Strauss seemed to calm down and pick up the phone, while JJ makes her way over to where we are.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what!" Penelope said, shuffling over to my desk as fast as she could with excitement in every step.

"You and Morgan did it for the first time?" Emily quipped jokingly, looking over her shoulder at the quirky blond.

"Um, no, but good guess mi'lady" Garcia said with a smile. "Anyway, guess what I overheard" She said excitedly.

"What is it Baby Girl?" Derek asked, pushing away from my desk and walking over to her.

"So, I was walking past JJ's office and I heard her talking to someone. At first I thought it was for a case, but then she started joking around with the person on the other line, maybe even _flirting"_

I suddenly felt a sharp sting at the comment. J.J. flirting with someone? Did she have a boyfriend none of us knew about? But I thought I knew everything about her. She was my best friend…

"What are you guys gossiping about now?" JJ asked as she looked at us with a smirk.

"We weren't gossiping, just talking" Rossi spoke up, not directly looking at the newly arrived blond.

"Unless you want to tell us who that guy you were talking to was" Garcia said automatically. Derek's arm was now wrapped around her and both of them were beaming. It took forever for us to get those two together, but after many trials and losses, they finally saw how much they loved each other- more than like a brother and sister.

"The guy?" JJ asked, confusion taking over. "What are you talking about Garcia?"

"You know, the one you were flirting with earlier?" Rossi butted in. Sometimes I wondered if he liked looking for trouble, or had fun starting it.

"The guy I was…. Oh… no Garcia, you have it all wrong" JJ started, her confusion washing away with relief.

I didn't know what guy she was talking about, but I didn't care.

I liked JJ and I wanted to be with her.

 **Harry's POV**

 _Location: British Ministry of Magic, Head Auror Office_

I was anxiously awaiting JJ's call while I was looking over some paperwork. It was hard to concentrate knowing that Ginny and Pansy were running amok in another country. I looked over at my partner, Draco Malfoy, as he read letters that had settled upon his desk. He was annoyed that I had forwarded all of the letters to him, but I didn't care; after almost blowing our heads off on the last lead, I promised that I was going to punish him for it.

Right at that moment, my office phone went off. Draco looked up from his letter excitedly, but I waved him to work.

"Hello, Auror Potter speaking."

"PUT THAT ARROGANT BLOND PRETTY BOY ON THE PHONE NOW !" was what I received screaming through the telephone. 'What the Hell did Draco do now?' I thought while holding the phone a foot away from my ear. I looked over at Draco who had frozen in what he was doing and told him " Draco, you have a phone call." While I was speaking I saw him violently shaking his head no. I smirked knowing this was not going to turn out well for him. Things not good for him provided amusement for the rest of us. It was great fun.

"Potter, tell the she-demon I am not here." he said in panic.

"Take the phone Malfoy" I told him sternly.

"NO! I will not take it!"

"Take it"

"NO"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes, Damn it Malfoy"

God damnit Potter I will not take that cursed phone while the she-demon is on the other side."

"Why Not?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SHE-DEMON MALFOY SPAWN!"

"Oh No! It heard me." Draco squeaked, like the ferret he is, while attempting to hide under the desk. Notice I said attempting to hide. What I mean is that his head is under the desk and his butt is straight in the air.

I decided to take advantage of this and sent a stinging hex at his ass while I could. He yelped, and jumped hitting his head. He started cursing in pain.

"You are pathetic Malfoy. Now answer the damn phone." It was at this point when we noticed Ron was in the room with us. He was staring at us with a weird expression.

"Who the bloody hell thought it was a good idea to put you two together in the same room."

"That would be Kingsley the Minister of Magic, Ron. My boss."

"Uh-huh. So whats up with Draco?"

"Well… he doesn't want to answer the phone because of the person on the other side."

Ron started howling with laughter and I saw Draco blush.

He … He's scared of someone on the other side of a phone. Come on how bad can this person be. It was at this point we heard. . .

"POTTER WHERE THE HELL IS THAT ARROGANT MALFOY SPAWN. PUT THE BLOND PAIN IN THE ASS ON THE DAMN PHONE!" We were all silent at that remark. Then Ron and I busted out laughing. This is to funny.

"Draco stop being a Hufflepuff and answer the phone." Ron finally says after getting his laughter under control.

 **Hotch's POV**

 _Location: BAU, Quantico, Virginia_

I was walking by JJ's office to my own and stopped. Yelling came from the open doorway and it wasn't JJ's. I knew the voice well; however, and turned in curiousity. Strauss had the phone pressed to her ear, yelling at whoever was on the other line.

I also saw JJ, trying to hide herself in a corner by her filing cabinets. It was clear that she was trying to become invisible, not wanting to be in the middle of Erin's wrath.

"So, you decided to finally answer the phone, you bleached blond pain in the ass" She said. Venom dripping off of every word. "Wasn't dealing with your father enough? Why do I get stuck dealing with his demon spawn? Why? Who did I piss off in a past life that makes me deal with the hell spawn of Lucius I'm-so-perfect Malfoy?"

I stood there, shocked at what she was saying. Here she is taking a personal call while she yells at us for doing the same. I have to admit, though; it was kind of entertaining to watch someone else get the natural disaster known as Erin Strauss.

I heard a muffled laugh and looked behind me to see the rest of the team standing there with amused looks on their faces. I guess I was so entertained that I didn't notice their approach.

"Well, you don't see this everyday" Reid said, with Emily and Derek nodding in agreement.

"See what everyday, Reid? Doesn't Strauss lose her shit all the time?" Rossi questioned.

"Yes" Morgan butted in. "But you don't see her lose it over the phone. It's usually one of us who gets it"

"Well, if you guys didn't make it your mission to tickle the sleeping dragon; maybe you guys wouldn't get burned" Rossi remarked back.

"Who are you calling a dragon Rossi?" We all turned back to peer inside JJ's office to find the dragon herself glaring at us while there was laughter coming through the speaker of the phone.

"Not you of course" Rossi said while making a well timed retreat. Apparently even men like Rossi knew when to give up and make a tactical retreat. It was for the greater good of men everywhere.

\- - Please Review - -


	3. Chapter 3: The British are Coming

**Harry's POV**

 _Location: British Ministry of Magic, Head Auror Office_

I could hear yelling coming from the phone. Draco, the coward, was on the opposite side of the room cowering in fear at the loud voice. I shook my head in shame at his behavior. Honestly, it's pathetic he is an auror and he gets scared of a woman shouting at him, but not dark wizards. I sighed and walked over to the phone and picked it up and said, "I'm guessing you are the BAU Chief Erin Strauss."

The yelling on the other end of the phone stopped. The sudden silence was eerie, for the past half hour the office was full of shouting, now it seemed somehow empty. Eventually the voice asked "Where is Malfoy Potter?" she asked.

"He is cowering on the other side of the room away from the yelling." I replied to her thankfully non yelled question.

"Oh. Ok. So is it your team awaiting clearance for a collaboration Potter?"

"Yes Ma'am." I answered back hesitantly, not wanting her to start yelling again.

"Well you have permission for the collaboration. Just keep the blond nuisance on a leash like the dog his father is."

"Will do Madam." I said. I hear Draco growl behind me when he heard the request and response.

"Okay Potter. We will see you and your team when you get here."

"Okay. See you then Strauss." I hear the dial tone alerting me that she hung up. I turn to Draco "Well let's get the team together. We need to be in Virginia by tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir. I'll do it right away." he said, running out the door to follow orders.

Well, I wish that were true. Of course, in true Malfoy fashion, he forgot to open the door first and ran straight into it.

"You know" I started, crossing my arms- also in a true Malfoy fashion. "It would help if you _opened_ the door first" I said with a sarcastic tone, mimicking Draco.

He stumbled back with a late reaction, and turned to glare at me, rubbing at the red spot that was now on his forehead. He growled at me again as he pulled the door open and stormed out.

"Dog, huh?" I said to myself, thinking how the description fit him so well.

 **Aaron Hotchner's POV**

 _Location: BAU, Quantico, Virginia_

I was in my office doing paperwork when Chief Strauss walked in. "What can I do for you chief?" I asked her. She looked up at me and said " You have a new case and a team is coming tomorrow from England to help catch them."

"Okay." I told her. _'Why is she telling me this?'_ I thought to myself.

"Just beware the blond. He is nothing but trouble." She mumbled before leaving my office. I got up and left my office to go find J.J.. There was something going om with Strauss and I was going to find out what it was.

I found her with the others asked " What is going on with Strauss?" I asked J.J. She looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked in return.

"Well Strauss was just in my office to tell me that we had a new case and that a team from England was going to be here tomorrow to help catch the Unsubs." I told her. Her face brightened as I mentioned the team from England. "She also told me to Beware the blond because he is nothing but trouble." J.J looked very amused at that.

"She would tell you that." she said with a smile

"Why?"

"She had to deal with Draco's father, Lucius, as a child and from what she was saying about him he was a hellion. She believes his son will be the same."

" I see. Well it's getting late why don't you all head home. We need to be here early to greet the other team."

 **Spencer Reid's POV**

 _Location: BAU, Quantico, Virginia_

I saw Hotch walking this way with a look on his face I have never seen before. He walked up to JJ and seemed to be asking her something. She replied with a confused look on her face. _'She's so cute when she makes that face.'_ I thought with a sigh. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. _'Pay attention Ried.'_ I scolded myself.

I saw JJ's face brighten up when Hotch mentioned the team coming from England. I felt jealousy stir within me. _'What or who could make her light up like that?'_ I shook my head again to get rid of my jealous thoughts. I looked back up when I heard Hotch speak again. I decided to follow his orders and head home, because we had to meet the British team in the morning.

 **. . . The Next Morning . . .**

 **Derek Morgan's POV**

 _Location: BAU, Quantico, Virginia_

The team were at the BAU office early because we had to greet the team we would be collaborating with for this case. I looked at Rossi when I heard him mutter " The British are coming." Seemingly to himself. I heard several snorts behind us indicating that the others had heard the comment as well. I looked back ahead of me where Rossi had been looking when he made his amusing comment. There walking through the doors at this moment was a group of nine, seven males and two females. "They look really young don't they?" I muttered over to Rossi who was still standing beside me.

He nodded and said "They can't be any older than Ried."

I saw Strauss walk up to the man in front. The one in the black suit. _'What the. . . Hotch? Why is he down there?'_ I wondered. "Rossi why is Hotch down there?" I asked confused

"Isn't Hotch right behind us Morgan?" He questioned, cocking an eyebrow upwards. We turned around and saw Hotch reading the case file like he was before. He looked up as if sensing our staring eyes. We looked again at the stranger then, back at Hotch. "Man, that's scary." I said, "They could be twins." Rossi nodded in agreement with no words to be said. My focus shifted back at the gathered group below us. One of the members was staring at me. His black eyes boring into my brown. His lip turned upward into a smirk and turned away to say add something in the conversation between the Hotch look-alike and Strauss.

 **Harry's POV**

 _Location: BAU, Quantico, Virginia_

With my team around me, I stepped into the bustling BAU office. Immediately, someone came to us, her eyes firm with business. "You must be Agent Potter?" She asked, sticking a hand out for politeness.

"Indeed. You seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don't know yours." I said with an easy smile, trying to ease the obvious tension that crowded the woman.

"Erin Strauss." Her grip was firm as I offered my own. It was a fast shake, nothing short of business.

"Ahhh…. So you were the one yelling at our resident dog. I put a collar on him like you suggested Ma'am." I told her with a polite smile.

She glanced over at Draco and, with a smug smirk, said. "So you have."

I heard a growl behind me and saw Draco barring his teeth at the woman before me. She held his watchful gaze with a look of disdain, rather than the look of hatred that I had been expecting

"I see he hasn't changed much" Strauss commented.

"No, but like you said. He is a Malfoy." I pointed out.

"Indeed." she sneered in Draco's direction. He was still growling at her which made him look more like a dog than ever. Maybe it was a bad idea to let him have an Animagus form, that as a chihuahua.

"Why are you guys talking about me like I'm a dog?!" Draco yelled, just catching on to what we were saying.

"Awe, is the doggy jealous that Harry isn't paying enough attention to him?" Ron asked the blonde, who turned bright red and growled, shifting closer to me to get away from the mocking redhead.

"He seems to be very loyal to you. Another dog like trait. I sense a pattern developing here Agent." She said.

"But of course. Dogs embody loyalty they follow their masters commands above all else! Be a jerk to them and they don't complain and they never once beg for a paycheck! Believe me, they are the great servants of man! Loyal canine how I salute thee!" I said in response, quoting my favorite show.

"Uh-oh. He has been watching FMA again." I heard the twins mutter to themselves.

"Is there a problem you two?" I asked, while shooting a glare towards them.

They glanced at me and shook their heads so fast I thought there seemed to be a possibility of them flying off their shoulders.

"That's what I thought." I said with a nod.


	4. Chapter 4: The Arrival and Familiarity

**Rossi's POV**

 _Location: BAU, Quantico Virginia_

I felt the strong pressure of magic from the group of strangers ascending the stairs behind Strauss. Right away I knew these strangers were wizards, _real_ wizards. I was surprised that I hadn't picked up on their magical auras immediately when they walked through the door. They must be Aurors….. but what were Auror's doing here? Was there something magical arising in America?

The last man ascending the stairs stopped when he reached the top step. He turned around and stared- straight at me. A familiar smirk slowly formed across his young face. That triggered something; memories that I had thought were buried in the clouds of forgetfulness. I'm not sure why that smirk brought up this particular memory, but for some odd reason, it did.

 _ ***. . . . FlashBack . . . . ***_

James came through the Floo in excitement. He was talking a million miles a second, and Sirius and I struggled to keep up.

"Woah, slow down there Potter," Sirius said, stepping forward and gripping both of our frantic friend's shoulders. "What about Dumbledore?" James turned towards me. His eyes were bright as if he discovered something rare.

"Oh Padfoot, Wings!" He yelled, reaching for me. "I got him! I've finally got him! Dumbledore, he's not the person everyone thinks he is! And I have proof!"

"What? How?" Sirius asked, gripping James harder, trying to keep him focused on the subject at hand. I stepped closer and grabbed Sirius's shoulder, a sign to loosen his grip on the poor fella.

"I caught him using the Imperious curse on Wormtail!" It was almost as if he had lost his mind. He couldn't contain himself much longer.

"And you're happy about that?" Sirius asked. "Shouldn't we go help him?" He moved past James; heading towards the fireplace when James grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"We have to go tell Scales. He'll want to help us bust the bloody bastard" I didn't know if I should feel scared at my friend's new attitude. He was becoming reckless, too reckless; and he was dragging Sirius down with him.

"Okay" I said. "We'll tell Sev, but no fighting. We are no match for Dumbledore as we are."

"That's why we need him, to even our odds" James bounded towards the fireplace in long strides. He then stopped, waiting for us to join him. "Well, gentlemen? Are you going to let this splendid opportunity slip by us? This is what we've been waiting for!" Sirius stepped into the fireplace beside James, and both pairs of eyes stared at me hopefully. I had a bad feeling about this whole thing, but I knew I couldn't talk them out of it. All I could do is go with them and try to keep them from getting killed.

"To Snape's office," James looked at both of us, waiting for a nod before he threw down the handful of powder.

Floo travel always made me sick. It was a weird feeling and my body had never grown used to it.

"Scales!" James yelled as he and Sirius rushed towards him. I could see the look of surprise and confusion on Sev's face as he tore his eyes away from the potions book he was reading.

I was a few steps behind them, waiting for my stomach to either reject the grilled cheese I had not too long ago or to settle itself to a quiet gurgle. I was glad that it finally decided on the latter because I didn't think Sev would appreciate grilled cheese all over his office floor.

"What are you talking about Potter?" Severus glowered. "Can you slow down?" James being himself kept on rambling ignoring the look of growing irritation on the Potions Master's face.

"God, do you ever shut up?" Severus said annoyed, as he placed the book he was reading down on the desk. "Now, you have three minutes to explain what you're yelling about before I have to add the next ingredient to my potion."

"Only three minutes?" James asked

"Yes. That is if you don't want to blow up half the school." Severus replied.

The look on James' face was hilarious as he answered back with an " OK, three minutes."

"You're three minutes are ticking Potter" Severus sneered. I turned my head to hide my smile at Sev's words. I looked back just as a look of panic spread across James face and had to turn away again to this time hide the snicker I was about to let loose.

"You won't believe what I just saw. I came to Hogwarts to speak to you about something related to the case we're working, but I saw something else than what I came here for. Dumbledore was casting the Imperious curse on Peter." James said in what seemed like one breath. We all looked at him in shock. Never believing that he could talk so much without taking a breath. Not that we understood what the hell he had said in the first place.

"What?" Sirius, Sev and I asked in unison.

"Three minutes guys. You are wasting my three minutes," he said in a rush.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy Potter, pull yourself together and speak like a normal human being."

"Not that he is one." Sirius butted in sarcastically. Sev just glared at him for this side comment but continued anyway.

"Just slow down Potter."

" _HE_ is still here, and doesn't appreciate being talked about as if he wasn't"

"So what's your point?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"My point is… Padfoot is that I think I would be capable enough to know if I was normal or not." James pointed at himself, his eyes locking with Sirius'.

"Well, _excuse me_ Prongs. I just thought as the current president, I think I would know you better than yourself."

"Wait, why does the mutt believe he is president?"

"What do you guys mean "president'? I didn't even know I elected one"

"You didn't," Sirius said with a self-satisfied smirk. "I appointed myself"

James was quick to summon his wand from his arm holster, he whipped it towards Sirius in a joking matter. "Who gave you the authority?" He snipped.

"Well…" Sirius drawled, slowly drawing his wand for dramatic effect. "I _am_ president after all" Sev and I made eye contact and practically dove for his desk for the protection it held. It wasn't a moment too soon, for hexes started to fly all around us, creating chaos and havoc around the usually quiet office.

"My office" Severus moaned following the many missed spells to the numerous shelves around the room. "Those two idiots are going to destroy everything in here! If they don't stop soon, I'm not going to have any ingredients left." The spells seemed to fly back and forth for what seemed like forever but was in reality only a few minutes. Next to me, I saw Sev stiffen out of the corner of my eye.

"What's wrong Sev?" I asked. It seemed that the two arguing morons heard this and stopped flinging spells back and forth. Both looked in our direction, concerned.

"Dumbledore's coming. He just passed the wards I set at the entrance to the dungeons." James, Sirius and I froze. _This was not good._

We all made eye contact and a single thought went through all our minds _'This will not end well.'_

 *** . . . . End Flashback . . . . ***

. . . ossi. Rossi can you hear me. Are you alright? I snapped out of my memories at the sound of Morgan's voice. The magical strangers were gone.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I said, shaking off the memory that had taken a hold of my mind. Now, I remember why. James had that same smirk on his face when he came to Sirius and me bearing the news of what that MOB Dumbledore had done.

"Well… Okay." Derek said hesitantly, knitting his brows together. "Now come on, Strauss wants us in the briefing room.

Harry's POV

Briefing Room, BAU

As we walked into the room I could still feel the burning stare on the back of my head. It was slightly unnerving. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a rough tug on my jacket.

I looked over at Draco who asked in a whisper, "Was that him?" I nodded watching the team step into the room.

Strauss's POV

Briefing Room, BAU

Both teams stood before me, staring at each other. The silence brought tension that somehow felt unnerving; sort of like a Mexican standoff. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Auror Potter walked up to Agent Hotchner and offered his hand.

"Special Agent Hayden Potter."

Hotchner took the offered hand. "Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner."

As the two team leaders shook hands the tension around the room dispersed quickly. It seems that with the leaders in peace everyone else followed. Wierd.

Harry's POV

Briefing Room, BAU

After the tension between myself and Agent Hotchner dispersed everyone else relaxed immediately. With a quiet sigh of relief, I turned to Blaise and asked, "Blaise can you put everything up on screen?" He looked at me and nodded. I looked over at Strauss "Are they aware of Operation Houdini?"

She shook her head and replied "No. A far as I know only Agent Jareau is aware as far as I know." I nodded in response to her answer. I glanced around at the other agents in the room and my sharp gaze noticed an older looking gentleman shifting slightly in the back of the room. He looked familiar as if he was the older version of a photograph I once saw.

I looked back to the others and Hermione nodded. "I'll get Kingsley on the line."

"Thank you, Hermione."


End file.
